


Spin The Bottle

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Three words. Spin. The. Bottle. You can even have the reader and Jask have to kiss other people all while getting increasingly jealous having to sit back and watch and be in good spirits.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Spin The Bottle

“This is a terrible idea.”

“This is a brilliant idea!”

Geralt and Jaskier stood in the doorway, an empty wine bottle gripped between them. Since getting snowed in the four of you (five if you counted Roach and you may as well since she’d been brought in the house before the blizzard hit) had been growing stir crazy. Geralt and Yennefer found ways to occupy their time but the unspoken feelings between you and Jaskier had only grown more tense.

“If you want to kiss Y/N just do it,” Geralt insisted, pulling the bottle but finding the bard’s grip surprisingly strong as he held it firmly in hand.

“It’s more exciting this way and more spontaneous but also more natural,” Jaskier argued, “Think of it Geralt! The bottle stopping between Y/N and myself, the nervous glances and then the eager lean in, heads tilting towards each other as we have our first, perfect kiss.”

“And what if the bottle doesn’t land between you?” Geralt asked.

“Oh Geralt,” Jaskier said with a little scoff, “I know how to spin a bottle in my favor, I assure you.”

You’d been surprised when Jaskier suggested a game of spin the bottle. You thought people only did that in stories but never in real life. Yet here you were, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Yennefer looking across from Geralt and over at Jaskier who nonchalantly put the bottle on its side in the middle.

“Alright, who wants to spin first?” Jaskier asked.

“It was your bloody idea you spin it,” Geralt said grumpily.

“Oh! Very well then!” Jaskier said, acting as though the thought had never occurred to him. He took a while fiddling with the bottle, treating it more like a pool cue than anything else, and then just as Geralt was about to chuck the thing he spun it. You saw him looking at you, excitement brimming in his eyes as the bottle twirled and finally stopped.

Yennefer cleared her throat.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said, calling the bard’s attention away from you to look down at the bottle which pointed directly at Yennefer.

“Bollocks,” he said.

“I don’t relish this either but the rules are the rules,” Yennefer said, leaning forward. You could feel an identical grimness emanating off of Geralt as the two of you watched Jaskier look helplessly from the bottle to you to Yennefer (who looked incredibly amused).

“Come on Jaskier, this is what you wanted isn’t it? Fair odds?” you asked, your voice just a tad icy.

“Right,” Jaskier said and then, as though he were trying to use the courage he’d summoned, he quickly leaned forward and gave Yennefer a peck on the lips.

“Careful Geralt, you may have competition,” Yennefer teased as she leaned back. Geralt glowered.

“My turn,” you said, seizing the bottle and giving it a quick spin. Jaskier stared at it this time, as though trying to force it to move according to his will, but the bottle refused to listen.

“Well this is just my lucky day,” Yennefer laughed, the bottle pointing between the two of you. You saw Jaskier’s eyes widen in horror as he watched you lean over towards Yennefer. If your kiss was a little more lingering and if you leaned it with a bit more enthusiasm than you would have otherwise that was simply due to what an excellent kisser Yennefer was and absolutely nothing to do with the way Jaskier sputtered and grumbled while pretending not to be upset. And if Yennefer dared to slip her tongue past your parted lips, giving you a little wink as she did, it certainly wasn’t because she enjoyed watching the bard squirm. You just had an exceptionally kissable mouth.

Geralt didn’t announce his turn, he merely seized the bottle and spun it hard.

“You’re doing this!” Jaskier accused when the bottle fell yet again on Yennefer. Before she could say anything to defend herself, Geralt had roughly pulled her toward him, capturing her mouth with his. There was an awkward three minutes while the couple kissed and more than one moan slipped through Yennefer’s lips. Jaskier and you avoided each other’s eyes and you focused instead on Roach as she stood grazing from a bucket of hay you’d pulled in from the stables. When Geralt and Yennefer finally pulled apart Jaskier took the bottle and spun it again, though he squinted at Yennefer to make sure her lips weren’t moving and her hands weren’t making any suspicious gestures. She regarded him through amused, half-lidded eyes. When the bottle stopped you laughed.

It rested between Jaskier and Geralt.

“Right, well, I don’t want Geralt to feel uncomf-”

Before Jaskier could finish talking, Geralt pulled his chin up and stopped his mouth with a kiss that was brusque and bruising. When he pulled out of the kiss he sat back like nothing had happened while Jaskier blinked in shock for a few moments, mind still catching up with what had happened. You spun next, pointing at Geralt. The two of you leaned forward to meet in the middle, giving each other a soft kiss on the lips that lingered maybe just a beat or two longer than strictly necessary. Jaskier was nearly apoplectic at this point and did not get calmer as Yennefer spun and landed Geralt again. This time the kiss was briefer though no less passionate and when Geralt spun it landed towards him.

“You can reroll,” you said. Geralt looked behind him and then stood up, crossing the room to Roach where he planted a tender kiss on her nose. Your heart nearly burst from the sight. With one of you now standing, Yennefer soon followed.

“Wait! We can’t be done yet!” Jaskier cried.

“We’ve all spun twice,” Yennefer said, and left the room with Geralt. You sat across from each other, the bottle still pointing where Geralt once sat.

“We could do one final spin,” you suggested. Jaskier smiled, eyes twinkling as he pulled the bottle over and spun it slowly.

It landed sideways.

“Oh mother of-”

Jaskier’s protest was cut off by the sudden press of your lips against his. He quickly recovered, leaning into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed you closer. You deepened the kiss, pressing your tongue gently against his lips which he parted in response, allowing you access to roam and massage the soft warmth of his mouth. When the two of you finally pulled apart your lips were slightly puffy and reddened and Jaskier’s eyes were darkened with lust.

“Next time you want to kiss me,” you said, panting slightly as you worked to catch your breath, “Don’t play games. Just do it.”

And so he did. 


End file.
